Power Rangers Megaforce : My version
by alexrusso89
Summary: A re wrote of Power Rangers Megaforce Five teenagers are chosen to take up the mantle of Power Rangers by Gosei can they beat the Warstar aliens? Can they handle the legacy of Power Rangers?
1. Vrak: Beginings

The sun was beating down on the Desert of Despair. This remote part of America was amongst the desolate parts of the world but this didn't concern the shadowy figure walking across the sand. The man wore a long yellow robe that brushed against the ground and in his hand was a small wooden stick. He paused briefly and held the stick in the palm of his hand. It moved all by itself like the needle of a compass, almost like it was pointing him in the direction of his target. After a few minutes, the man came across a small pile of rocks and stopped. Underneath the hood of his robe he smiled before waving his arms in an elaborate gesture. The ground began to rumble as the rocks began to rise out of the sand until they formed an archway, "Perfect", the man hissed before walking through the arch.

In a flash the man had been teleported to another location. The room was lit with a few torches and water periodically dripped down the walls. Lining the walls were crude drawings of five different animals, a red dragon, a lion, a griffin, a unicorn and finally a phoenix. The man lowered his hood, revealing his pale white skin and bald head. His red eyes glowed as he rubbed his bony fingers across some Chinese symbols, "And they said this place was a myth", he snorted.

Vrak, the Prince of the Armada, had spent the last nine months obsessively searching for something to permanently remove the threat of his nemesis. Humans were weak. The Prince knew there was a power that he couldn't posses. If he couldn't find out what that power was, then Vrak would find his own mystical power, the likes of which the World had never seen.

During his extensive period of research, he came across a reference to mystical beings that lived thousands of years ago. According to his research, they could have been the Org's, numerous rumours littered various historic texts but this was the earliest reference Veak had found. Further research told him that the Org's hadn't existed for years, however, he did find several references to their possible home. After extensive travelling and numerous dead ends, Vrak found himself in on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Almost as soon as the Prince arrived, he could sense the radiant power coming from nearby.

Now he was in the lost temple, a dark dank hole that hardly seemed fitting for the birth place of magic. He allowed the ambient magic of the temple to wash over him and quickly he pinpointed the presence that he sensed from the surface. It was hidden behind a stone wall but that wouldn't stop the most powerful Prince. One energy blast later and the wall had been turned to rubble.

Vrak quickly banished the dust and the larger pieces of debris until he saw something of interest. Behind the wall was an ornate chest that was locked with several giant bolts, "This is it", he said almost with reverence. He tried to pull the locks but nothing happened, even the standard unlocking spells didn't work. "I will not be denied", he boomed and pushed all his magic into the bolts. If Vrak had stopped for a moment, he would have seen the paintings on the wall glowing behind him.

Suddenly the bolts flew off and the lid of the chest popped open. Vrak looked inside but he couldn't anything. Crying out with rage, he was about to blast the chest to piece when the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. The Prince felt like all the air in the temple had disappeared as a faint glow began to emanate from the chest. A cloud of smoke and dust shot into the air and engulfed the Prince but something told him not to fight back. He had to stop himself from coughing as the dust entered his body but soon he understood what was happening. He began to laugh manically; the World would soon be his.


	2. Day of the Mega Mission

About to be killed by bug aliens from god knows where, not how this day was supposed to go I got to be honest with you. This is my first day at Angel Grove Highschool. The next manned spacecraft was going to fly to the moon which our Science teacher thought would be a wonderful idea for us to watch. By the way my name is Troy Burrows. Back on track the spaceship landed without a hitch with everyone in every class watching the broadcast. That's when they saw it, when everyone saw it. Sitting right there was a star shaped spaceship about to land. Being the idiots that humanity are the two spacemen walked towards the ship without a single thought. When suddenly a bug like guy and 2 monsters came out of it with everyone in the school shocked. I stood on the edge of my seat and waited for what would happen next. The bug leader pointed at the 2 spacemen.

"Are you transmitting this live?" the bug asks.

The spacemen nod their heads in unison.

"Well then listen Earth! My name is Maligore, im the leader of the Warstar aliens. I will conquer Earth and nobody will be able to stop me!" Maligore laughs horrifically.

After that the whole school went into panic rushing everyone home. Jake, Noah and I meet up which even to right now I'm not sure was a good idea or bad.

"This is crazy I heard the spacemen were evaporated a short while later on live TV!" Jake exclaims not knowing how to start a conversation after seeing something like that.

"I wonder why the previous moon landing didn't see it before?" Noah wonders in fear of the answer.

"I bet they were trying to hide from us so we aren't stupid." I respond half expecting someone to come up with a better idea. To my surprise nobody objected it considering the stupidity of opening it before even asking permission from Central.

"Hey everyone cheer up I bet the United Nations are working on ways to combat the problem." Jake says confidently.

He was right the next day the United Nations sent missiles to destroy the Warstar aliens" Maligore retaliated by sending a missile into the ocean destroying a nuclear submarine in the Japanize navy.

"You dare retaliate! Prepare to face my wrath! I will begin my assault in 24 hours! Say your prayers!" Maligore sent that message to every device in the world and needless to say the world descent into panic. Later that day I went to go see an old friend named Shelby. She was dark skinned, smart, animal lover and a nerd.

"Bro you do realize that the name Warstar is a name that comes up multiple times in mythos?" Shelby points out.

"How did they deal with them before, there had to be someone." I said thinking about how stupid I sounded.

"There was a hero named Zordon who used the powers of what they called the coins they forced the Warstar aliens away. Sadly, at the cost of his own life." Shelby reads the last parts disappointed.

"History's been wrong before, plus what happened to the coins that seems like to many coincidences to me for him just to be dead." I say unaware of the mystery we were about to unfold. I decided that we needed to head to our school to regroup and figure out more on Zordon and these mysterious Power Coins.

When we show up though the building is on fire with my friends and teachers inside!

"Shelby stay here and call the police I'm heading in." I say confidently.

"Just stay safe and watch your head." Shelby warns as she dials 911.

I run in yelling "Can anyone hear me!?" but to no avail so I run upstairs and find Jake , Emma and Gia unconscious. I run over to Jake to try and get him to help me get Gia and Emma out of the burning building.

"Uhnnn Troy I smell smoke." He looked around instantly stood up and started grabbing Gia to get her out of the building. I did the same grabbing Emma and bringing her downstairs to get her to safety.

We were dodging fire from all angles then Gia fell out of Jake's hands and she looked a lot worse than before. I continued on ahead and ended up having to bust out the window with a nearby chair. Jake and Gia then shortly followed.

"Troy come over here I need to talk to you." Jake says mysteriously. "They were looking for you."

"Who, who was looking for me?" I had a pit in my stomach telling me it was something bad.

"It was one of the minions named Creepox." Jake said with fear in his eyes.

"What did it look like and did it say why he was looking for me?" I inquire now more curious about Zordon and if he is alive than ever.

"He was a weird terrifying bug human beast. He never said anything I understand something about Zordon and how he needed to stop you from uncovering the Power. Make any sense to you?" Jake explains.

"Actually yes, Ive been having dreams about some battle, and Shelby found some old translation that only made sense with Warstar as the name as well as Zordon." I say as we continue keeping Emma and Gia in our arms as we wait for the police to arrive.

"We were able to get the teachers all out during the attack." Jake explains much to my relief.

"I imagine they weren't too happy when you, Emma and Gia stayed to look for more people." I point out.

"Well obviously not too shaken considering they aren't here anymore." Jake laughs which surprised me thinking about how funny the situation actually is.

"Jake hehe your holding your crush with a burning building behind us that a Bug creature attacked. How awesome is this!?" Jake and I continue to laugh when the police and firefighters show up to take out the fire and help Emma and Gia.

Elsewhere while Jake and I stayed around Emma and Gia hoping to get some good news a mysterious glow begins to brighten in a laboratory unlike anything the Earth has seen.

"Tensou with the growing threat of Warstar we need to find the 5 teenagers they were targeting and keep them safe." The Mysterious figure commands.

"Yes Gosei right away we'll have to keep the two human girls in the med lab until they are fully recuperated to give them the power." Tensou replies as begins to set the calibrations for teleporting the group of friends there.

Back at the hospital Emma woke up and she wanted to thank me for saving her.

"Seriously Troy you saved my life, thank you." She looked dead serious.

"It's what anyone would do." I reply. "Plus you saved countless other families! If anything I should be thanking you."

Suddenly the teleport starts to take effect, Emma and I are turned into Red and Pink energy and transmitted to Gosei!

"Troy what's going on? Where are we?" Emma asked completely afraid. Then Jake, Gia, and Noah are teleported in Black, Yellow, and Blue colors.

"Ai ai ai!" Tensou rolls up to Emma. So I step in front of him thinking he works for Maligore and pushes him back.

"Stand down!" Gosei yells as he appears before the courageous teens.

"Zordon?" I guess as Jake helps Gia from the ground.

"No i am not Zordon" Gosei claims startling Emma. "I am gravely sorry but my mentor Zordon as been gone for years "

"What happened?" I inquire feeling my curiosity bursting out of my chest.

"It was heroic ." Goesi explains. "The united allience of evil was in their final stages of attacking the universe, Zordon knowing this got Andros the red astro ranger to shatter his tube creating the Z wave destroying all evil in the galaxy, but evil always returns. I am now going to entrust that power to you."

"What!? We aren't qualified or have had any training!" Jake exclaims still having Gia lean on his shoulder.

"Training will come in due time but right now the world needs you as the Power Rangers!" Gosei says trying to convince the group of teenagers they are needed.

"I'm in." I say as I step forward. "If I can stop Maligore and help bring peace to Earth then we need to do so."

"I'm with Troy." Emma says having to lean on Noah for support as her injuries are still bugging her.

"Me too." Noah shyly says standing forward. Gia tries to walk forward but collapses due to the extent of her burns and injuries.

"Ai ai ai! Let me take her to our medical room I promise she will be safe there and unharmed." Tensou says chirpy even in a tense situation.

"If someone who is hurt so bad as Gia wants to help then I guess it's my duty to step up as well." Jake says joining the team.

"Very well you will be able to use the power and the responsibilities that come with it. Troy you will be the Red Ranger leader of the team; you will possess the power of a Dragon. Noah as the Blue Ranger with your intelligence you will possess the power of shielding the humanity of this world with the abilities of a Shark. Emma you will possess the power of the Pink Ranger with your athletic prowess you will command the power of the Phoenix. Jake you will be the Black Ranger and with your strength command the Snake." Gosei says giving the newly formed team courage as they look onward to the battle ahead.

"How do we activate these powers?" I ask with excitement all in my body.

"You will know what to say when the time comes." Gosei says vaguely. "But right now Creepox searching the park for you and is going to hurt countless innocents. Tensou will teleport you their go Power Rangers and may the power protect you!"

We were then teleported and put right in the midst of attacks with weird green minions all around Creepox.

"How are we supposed to do this there is so many of them!" Noah says instantly losing hope.

"We can do this guys were Power Rangers." I say keeping them encouraged.

We then jump into the enemies with me leading the charge. I kick the first one but then 3 more appeared behind me and tried attacking me but I managed to block the assault. Noah came to help me and slammed two of the green creature's heads together. Jake and Emma then work together and start using the swings as ways to get momentum for attack.

"Puny humans!" Creepox laughs maniacally and shoots laser beams at us missing but the blasts hit us.

"Guys it's time we need to activate our powers if we are going to try to beat Creepox." I say with everyone pulling out there morphers as Gosei called them. "It's MORPHIN TIME!"

"Go Go Megaforce!"

Here we are all of us in our suits morphed and ready for action! Now your caught up let's see what happens next.

"This power it feels so unbelievable." Emma says surprised with power at her disposal.

"What! Power Rangers!" Creepox says surprised to see power rangers.

"Prepare for a knuckle sandwich." Jake jokes.

We ran in with Noah punching three of the green creatures back. I then jump over him and start fighting more of them! Emma and Jake start to fight Creepox catching him off balance and making him trip.

"Rangers I'm communicating from the Power Chamber to you mentally. You must use your weapons!" Gosei mentally commands.

"Everyone heard that right?" I yell to the team who all nod. "Alright then Dragon Sword!"

"Shark Bow Gun!"

"Phoenix Shot!"

"Snake Axe!"

Then all of our weapons appear in our hands and it begins to turn the tide even more in our favor. I slash and hack at the green creatures taking numerous amounts down. Noah saves a child from getting attacked by blasting the creature in the legs stopping it from moving. Emma moves toward Creepox shooting him. Jake clears the way for Emma with his axe slamming it on the ground knocking them all on their feet.

"Loogies retreat! Retreat!" Creepox says running away frightened and confused by our power.

"Good work Power Rangers Tensou will teleport you back also Gia has made a full recovery with our equipment." Gosei states mentally.

We are then teleported to the Power Chamber and to our surprise Gia was completely healed from head to toe not even a scratch on her!

"Power down!" We all stated turning back into our regular selves and the morphers returning to our possession.

"Woah! A little color comes a long way in hope doesn't it?" Gia says astonished by the transformation.

"Gia! You're okay we were all so worried!" Jake says embracing her.

"Just glad to be back." Gia says comfortably as Noah, Emma, and I stand awkwardly as the two embrace.

"Gia Morgan now that you are fully healed you can be given the responsibility of being a Power Ranger do you still say yes to my offer?" Gosei says happy that hope is returning.

"I do." Gia says stepping forward.

"Then Britt Piper you will be given the power of the Yellow Ranger! With your endurance you will command the mighty Tiger!" Gosei bestows the power upon her. "Now that you are Power Rangers you must use the power responsibly do not escalate the battle before the enemy does and do not reveal your identity to anyone."

"Understood." I say stepping forward.

"Then I officially commend you as the Power Rangers!" Gosei says pride in his face.

Later that day news got out about 4 color cladded heroes fighting back against the forces of Maligore!

"Curses! Power Rangers! This will prove a problem! We will have to think of another strategy." Maligore says to Creepox and Vrak.


	3. Chilled Rangers

My name is Noah I'm the Blue Ranger of the team and command the power of the Shark. You may be thinking how did you get these powers? Well an alien invasion started and I got imbued with the powers! However, we have to keep our identities secret so the people around us don't get hurt.

"Gosei there hasn't been any activity in a week! Did they retreat?" Troy asks curiously.

"No Rangers I still feel a dark presence around Earth. Be on high alert they could attack at any moment." Gosei warns the team. "But right now you should continue your normal lives and attend the rebuilt school."

"Good idea." I say as Tensou teleports us far enough away from our school to not be noticed.

"Oh I forgot my homework I need to go grab it really quick." Jake says starting to go back to his house.

"Hey I'll accompany you I didn't pack a lunch so I need to grab one." I say staying on Jake's heals.

"Alright just hurry class starts in an hour!" Troy says as he, Gia, and Emma walk off.

We continued walking for a while and got our stuff but on the way back we saw Loogie's walking out of the bank with loot in tow!

"We don't have time for this! Its MORPHIN TIME!" Jake says as begin to morph.

"Go Go Megaforce!"

"Let's do this and hurry back to school!" I say as we jump in to fight our enemies.

I begin the fight punching and kicking my way through the Loogies as I see Jake jump over me and into the Loogies who are towing the cash away. I managed to get through the Loogies and join Jake in fighting for the money. When suddenly I see Jale frozen right beside me and barely missing me! I looked over to where the blast came from and I see a horrific creature staring at me.

"Stay away from the fuel or your friend will get an surprise." The villain says with a cold smirk sneaking up his face.

"The way I see it because he's frozen he's protected and this 'fuel' you want so bad is something I can't let you have." I say confidence rising as the smirk goes away.

"Then you will meet his fate!" the villain says when Troy, Gia and Emma arrive and kick him from behind!

"Gosei told us you guys could use some help!" Emma says taking a step forward.

"Its MORPHIN TIME!" Troy says

" Go Go Megaforce!"

The villain begins to get up but is soon teleported away!

"Well that was anti climatic." Gia jokes then seeing Jake runs over and breaks the ice with her bare hands!

"Ooooo brrr note has things that shoot ice great." Jake jokes stepping away from the remains of the ice. "Good job Noah if it wasn't for you we would both have been Power popsicles."

"No problem." I say happily.

"Power Down!" We all say.

We continue through the day and get done with school. We are then teleported back to the Power Chamber by Gosei and give him the description of the Ice creature.

"This is troubling " Gosei explains.

"The creature said they were stealing a type of fuel but when we looked in it there was only some kind of metal?" I say with curiosity for the creature known as Finster.

"The metal is Legendary Ninja Steel." Gosei explains further exciting me.

"We can admire it later but right now we need to find where they are going to strike next." Jake says.

"Ai ai ai agreed I have already started a search for the anymore Ninja Steel!" Tensou says visibly excited for him being in use.

"Good job Tensou!" Emma states patting our robot companion on the back.

Suddenly the alarms go off in the Power Chamber warning us that the monster is attacking!

"Troy , Gia and Jake head to Reefside High school that is where the attack is taking place! Emma and i there is another attack at some farm outside Amber Beach!" Tensou says spinning out of control teleporting us to the locations.

"That was weird." I state Emma nods her head in agreement.

"Hahaha so the Rangers have arrived!" The Ice monster stands behind us.

"What's your name vile creature!" Emma yells mad at the separation of the team.

"My name Frozone! Freezer of worlds!" Frozone says preparing to freeze Emma.

I jump at Emma getting us out of the freeze ray in time.

"Not this time Frozone. It's MORPHIN TIME!"

" Go Go Megaforce!"

I dodged another blast of frozen ice then jumped into a Loogie knocking him down. Emma starts to take down the other puddies leaving me with an open shot at Glacire!

"Shark Bow Gun!"

"Phoenix Shot!"

"Go ahead and take down Frozone I'll hold off the Loogies." Emma says jump kicking yet another Loogie to the ground.

So, I do just that and use my bow gun to Blast through the Loogies and land a punch on Frozone.

"Insufferable Ranger!" Frozone retorts as he fires another volley of ice shards. I block it with the tip of my bow gun freezing it, I then smash it into Frozone stopping him.

"I guess you could say I stopped you cold in your tracks." I joke as he disappears into nothingness like the Loogies do when we defeat them.

Meanwhile the other Rangers discover the real distraction was Frozone as they fight off Creepox as he tries to grab the gold from all the trophies.

"These guys are strong." Troy says gasping for breath.

"We can do this! Its MORPHIN TIME!" Gia states as tired as ever.

"Go Go Megaforce!"

"Ah ha! That's better!" Jake says jumping yet again into the wave of oncoming Loogies.

"Even with the power I don't think we can take on Creepox with just the three of us." Troy says feeling the hopelessness of the confrontation.

"We need to call upon our weapons that'll definitely help! Tiger Claw!" Gia states beginning to slash at the Loogies before her.

"Dragon Sword!" Troy says beginning anew with Goldar.

"Snake Axe!" Jake says as he slashes his way past the opposition.

Meanwhile Emma and I receive a message from Gosei relaying to us that Creepox was distracting the other rangers so that they could grab Ninja Steel without more opposition. Tensou then teleports us to Reefside High school.

"Oh hey! You done messing with your Ice monster and ready to help us with Creepox?" Jake jokes swinging at another loogie.

"Actually we are Frozone is taken care of and we are ready to help." Emma says blasting at her opponents!

"Get the steel out of here Loogies I will deal with the Ranger scum!" Creepox commanded the Loogies in a demeaning tone. Creepox then pulled out his sword and began to attack Troy with Troy trying his best to block the attacks. Jake and I jump in blocking a blow which most certainly would've hit Troy. Emma then shoots Creepox in the chest knocking him to the floor. Gia runs off after the Loogies who still have Ninja Steel, Creepox retaliates by releasing an energy blast from his hand hitting the 4 of us at the same time! Jake then slams his Axe on the ground sending a shockwave hitting Creepox! Gia comes from behind with her claw slashing Creepox across the back!

"They escaped!" Gia exclaims alarmed the enemies got away.

"Hahahaha puny Humans you thought the power of Warstar would be weak!" Creepox laughs as he's teleported away.

Back on Maligore's ship . "By the power of the Zombats grow my WARRIOR GROW!" Vrak commands as Frozone is risen from the dead and grown 30 stories high!

"This is a bigger threat than you alone can face. Call upon your Zords! Mechanical creatures that you can pilot and fight with!" Gosei commands sounding worried.

"Let's do this guys!" Troy says stepping in front of us. "MechaZord Power!"

Then we could hear it loud robotic clanking heading our way! When suddenly we realize they were the Zords. The red Dragon Zord, The blue Shark Zord, The black Snake Zord, The yellow Tiger Zord, and the pink Phoenix Zord. It then teleports us inside our respective Zords and we begin the fight with Frozone!

"This is amazing!" Jake says amazed at the mighty beasts.

"I agree their power is astonishing!" Emma remarks.

"Driving it feels like second nature to me." I say confused by the technology.

"Are you just going to sit there or is that all your pathetic light shows possessed!" Frozone taunts as he begins to fire on us.

"He's right let's do this!" Troy says slamming the Dragon Zord into Frozone! I take the initiative and trip Frozone while he's stunned. Emma in her Zord flies in and grabs Frozone throwing him into the air! Gia and Jake take opportunity and launch each other in the air slashing Frozone as he's going down!

"Hahaha you think just sheer power will stop me!" Frozone yells freezing Troy inside the Dragon Zord!

"Don't count us out! Troy says with flames bursting through his Zord and burning the ice layers!

"We need to combine! Megazord power ACTIVATE!" Troy says. The Tiger Zord and the snake Zord line up and pull up to support the Zord transformation as the legs! The Shark Zord and Phoenix Zord form the arms! The Dragon Zord transforms into the body and head!

"This is amazing!" Jake exclaims looking about as the 5 of us are teleported to the new room in the Megazord's head!

"Prepare to be toasted!" Gia jokes.

"Mega Power Sword activate!" Troy commands excitedly.

The battle begins anew but much more one sided with Frozone freezing the sword which we then swing and break on Frozone's chest!

"It's time to answer for your crimes Frosty!" I say activating the sword to full power swinging and destroying Frzone finally!

The Zords are then teleported to the inner workings of the Power Chamber just as we are teleported to see Gosei.

"Good job Power Rangers! You exceeded my expectations and fought valiantly." Gosei says congratulating the team on a great battle.

"Ai ai ai! What an amazing feat Rangers!" Tensou compliments.

We won this time but I have a sneaky intuition that the battle is only going to get harder from here.

"Imbecile! It was Frozone's own stupidity that lead to his downfall. Oh well you were able to get the Ninja Steel I presume." Vrak retorts started to get all worked up.

"Yes my Prince most of the Ninja Steel was retrieved!" Creepox says bowing down.

"Excellent it will only be a matter of time before we are able to harness its Power HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vrak laughs maniacally.


	4. Crossing paths with Galvanax

My name is Emma I'm the Pink Ranger and I command the powers of the Phoenix. This begins with us in school just leaving Math class. We're fighting the flow of high schoolers coming from the other class rooms.

"You'd think the world was ending again." Jake jokes finally getting down the stairs for lunch.

"If only, I'd rather fight the Warstar's than be subjected to eat Cafeteria food." I say walking over to the Lunch Lady and grabbing my tray.

"At least it's not another day of snow it's been chilly recently." Troy says walking over to the table the five of us established as our table.

"It's August you'd think the snow wouldn't be coming especially in California!" I say sitting down beside Troy.

"I can't believe Noah and Gia got sick as well." Jake says sitting across from me.

"It seems to be going around most of the school got sick and were sent home." Troy says reaching for the salt to put on his French fries.

"Really?" I asked astonished that the sickness has been going around so much.

"I wonder if Maligore has something to do with it people are getting sick and snow falling!" Jake exclaims getting the attention of a few passerby students.

"Theoretically of course." Noah says to the kids as they walk off.

Even though it wasn't the most pleasant day at school I had no idea it was about to get worse.

"Oh my I forgot to introduce our new students. Meet Victor and Monty " Mr. Cranston says .

"Yes nice to meet us to" Victor says making his way to the back with Monty in tow.

"Alright then welcome Victor and Monty to the class. I expect you all to give them a good welcoming." Mr. Cranston says getting ready for the rest of his class period.

Later that day Troy wanted to go meet the new students being a new kid in town himself and did just that with Jake and I watching from afar.

"What's your problem?" Monty asks looking more hostile.

"I don't have one I was just coming over to welcome you to Angel Grove High." Troy says taking a step back.

"I know what this school is idiot. Blah blah blah our parents went here." Victor laughs as he pushes Troy down. Monty came over and looked like he was about to kick Troy That's when Jake and I stepped in with Jake kicking Monty in the balls and I helping Troy up.

"Hey back off!" I say to Victor who looks at me menacingly but leaves anyway with Monty right behind him.

"Jerks." I say high-fiving Jake on his kick.

"Thanks guys." Troy says thankful to not have any new bruises added onto the ones from Maligore's goons.

After that we all went home with our parents driving us there.

"You've been gone for a while some days and you come back sore and tired. Anything you want to tell me?" My mom asks with good intentions.

"Nope Basketball practice with my friends, they're starting to get better and giving me more of a challenge." I say lying to my own mother to keep her safe but I oh so wanted to tell her that I was helping people.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me." My mom says making me feel guiltier than it should've.

When I got home all I wanted to do was head to the Power Chamber and talk to Gosei. Instead I decided to work on my homework and got it done too fast as well. Bored out of my mind I started playing around with my Morpher when I realized along with the side there were four buttons. The buttons were colored with Red, Blue, Black, and Yellow presumably I thought for communication. I press the red button but instead of calling him it started a countdown 5, 4, 3, 2.

"Awe crud." I say as suddenly I'm teleported to Troy.

"Uh how did you just…" Troy starts to ask when we hear his Dad coming from down the hallway. "Quick get in the closet!" He says pointing me towards the door.

"Hey Troy I just got home from work want to play Call of Duty?" Troy's Dad asks sounding like he didn't care either way.

"Sorry Dad I have tons of homework to do and I'll be at it all night if I don't start now sorry." Troy says sounding way more convincing than my lie from before.

"Alright I needed to go to the grocery store anyways." Troy's Dad says leaving the room with Troy shutting the door.

"Coast is clear." Troy whispers to me.

"Besides the fact that your closet is very roomy I don't feel like sleeping here tonight is there a way we can get me back home?" I ask trying to sound calm.

"First off how did you even get here there was a Pink button flashing on my Morpher then suddenly you appeared." Troy says puzzled.

"So it seems that when I pressed the Red button it asked you to confirm the teleportation." I say figuring it all out leaving Troy with a huge 'What' face. "It doesn't matter we still need to figure out a way for me to get back home."

"Well there is a grey button I bet you missed which teleports us to the Power Chamber I bet." Troy smirks happy to have found that much out.

"Your right I actually didn't see that let's go!" I whisper with excitement as we both teleport to the Power Chamber.

"Hello Rangers! I see you have discovered your morphers also act as teleporters." Gosei says.

"Yeah thanks for telling us." Troy jokes.

"You should go get Jake he'll want to be here for this." I say. Then poof Troy's gone.

It took them a few minutes but Troy managed to get Jake back at the Power Chamber.

"This is so cool!" Jake exclaims.

"Now that you are all here we need to discuss the recent happenings around Angel Grove. It's definitely the work of the Warstar aliens but Tensou and I haven't found where the snow is coming from or how the sickness spreads so quickly." Gosei says sounding worried.

"Ai ai ai! I found a connection! In the farmlands! They could be using the snow as a cover up for them stealing Ninja Steel!" Tensou says exhausted.

"Rangers Tensou will teleport you there but be on high alert remember there is only three of you this time. That means you can't form the Megazord if you need it." Gosei warns the team as Tensou teleports us to the farm.

"Let's split up and when we find Maligore's forces we'll teleport to each other." Troy says.

"Sounds like a plan let's go!" I say going left around the building with Jake going inside and Troy covering our right side.

I walk around sticking to the wall trying not to be seen. When I see 10 Kubots just huddled around without any steel or anything. I didn't think they would be a problem. Until, I saw them grab all the steel from a nearby farmer eat it and grow armor and look a lot stronger.

"Guy's I found these weird robot things, they just ate the gold and became super strong anybody copy?" I ask worried about what will happen if these guys escape. Then I saw Galvanax with Troy and Jake chained up my heart sank wondering what I'm going to do!

"Come out Ranger we know you're here and you can't do anything by yourself!" Galvanax gloats. Then I got an idea lure them into an enclosed space and take them out.

"I'm right here catch me if you can!" I say as I run going back the way I came taking a hard left straight into the building with the Puddies gaining on me every second of the way. "It's MORPHIN TIME!"

"Go Go Megaforce!"

"Get ready creeps things are about to get hot." I say. "Phoenix Shot!"

I begin shooting them to no effect. The body armor was too strong with the enhanced ones sitting in front soaking up all my attacks! I think of a different strategy running up the stairs and getting up to the top. When I eventually get to the top with lasers flying from the Kubots. Thankfully the Kubots followed me all the way up and my plan began. I flip off the edge of the floor turning around and firing at the floor underneath the puddies making them collapse under all the ruble.

"Impossible!" Galvanax exclaims flying up and hitting me scare in the belly.

Thankfully while he was distracted he left Troy and Jake unattended as a mysterious red ninja ranger cut the chains freeing them.

"That was awesome Emma" Troy says congratulating me.

"Let's finish this! It's MORPHIN TIME!" Jake says.

"Go Go Megaforce!"

"Now you two are completely useless." I laughed.

"Awe that's sweet now can we fight this Galavanx monster trying to attack us?" Jake jokes getting ready as Galvanax realizes his mistake.

"Yeah but we may need some extra power. Dragon Sword!" Troy says.

"Good idea! Snake Axe!" Jake agrees. Galvanax starts towards me sword clenched when Troy jumps in front and blocks it with ease. Jake takes his axe and slams it across Galvanax's back!

"Doesn't feel so good eh?" Jake says blocking an attack from Galvanax.

"Hahaha tides will turn!" Galvanx laughs as Kubots teleport in.

Troy rushes at Galvanax knocking him off balance. Jake slams his axe on the ground and makes the Kubots fall down while I jump from above and shoot them with my arrows! Just as we are about to finish off the Kubots a blast of energy strikes all three of us making us fly to the wall!

"You fools! I will be back rangers and i will get the power stars!" Galvanax as they teleport everyone out.

"Power Down" we say confused.

"That was weird." Jake says pushing himself off the ground.

"Did you hear what he said? They have the Power Stars!" I exclaim wild thoughts going through my head.

"We need to teleport back to the Power Chamber and ask Gosei what to do!" Troy says.

"Agreed!" Jake and I say teleporting back to the Power Chamber.

"Gosei! These weird robots were eating the Ninja Steel which turned them into Supers! This Galvanax guy said something about the Power Stars! Also there was some red ninja ranger!" I say gasping for breath.

"This is troublesome indeed if Galvanax gets the Power Stars he will nearly unstoppable. This bodes bad for us I'm afraid. We can only hope out new ranger will reveal themselves." Gosei explains.

"For now we will return you home may the power be with you!" Tensou says teleporting us home.

When I get home I flop down on my bed wishing the day could just be over.

"Where were you!?" My mom asks barging into my room.

I tried thinking up an answer but I couldn't. I start to grab my Morpher to show her but instead grabbed my Basketball.

"I told you this afternoon I would be out playing with my friends." I say playing it off as casually as possible.

"Your right I'm sorry I don't know where my heads been today." She laughs as I laugh with her.

"I'm going to head to bed goodnight mom." I say truly tired from today's battle.

"Alright sweetie goodnight." She says turning off the lights and closing the door.

With Warstar attacks increasing, the unexplained sicknesses, the cold weather and the Power Stars we need to be on our guard even more than usual.

(A/N : just to clarify the battle with Galvanax is actually the opening of Ninja steel Where we see Brody's father fight Galvanax )


End file.
